Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Color management systems that uniformly manage colors among a plurality of different devices such as digital cameras, scanners, monitors, and printers are prevalent. However, the appearance of an image to a human's visual senses varies depending not only on a device's properties, but also on the surrounding environment. For such a problem, the following technique has been proposed. In this technique, an image process is performed using an image process parameter corresponding to information regarding a surrounding environment where a printed image is observed, and a video signal obtained by performing the image process is output to a printer. In this technique, as an observation environment (a surrounding environment where the observation is performed) of a printed matter, three-phased brightness levels specified by CIECAM, that is, a brightness in a dark room where an image is displayed using a projector (dark environment: Dark), a brightness in a room in television watching (dim environment: Dim), and a brightness to the extent that a color of an object can be confirmed (average environment: Average) are assumed.